


[Podfic] Puppy Love

by RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Meet-Cute, Podfic, Romantic Comedy, dog park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You got one out there?” he asks, mouth still curved in a small smile as he jerks his head out toward the park.</p><p>“Uh, yeah,” Johnny says. “The brown pit,” he says, more embarrassment rushing over him as he has to fess up to being the source of this guy’s laughter.</p><p>The guy laughs again. “Oh, dude, your dog is, uh-- well, that’s my dog it’s all up on.”</p><p>Of course it is. Why wouldn’t it be. Cute guy at the park and Johnny's first impression is Juliette sniffing his dog’s butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to cherryvanilla for having BP! <3 DOGSSSSSS <3
> 
> Fills these spaces on my podfic bingo card:  
> Read While Laughing  
> Free Space

Puppy Love

By: Cherryvanilla

 

8:13

 

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/Puppy%20Love.mp3)

 

Streaming


End file.
